


Broken Souls

by Tsukigomori2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigomori2/pseuds/Tsukigomori2
Summary: Para Tony Stark, haber nacido con un Alma Gemela no fue sinónimo de un final feliz.Pero no es el único quien sufre por ello.¿Podrán 2 Almas Rotas llegar a formar una?O sera que el Destino nunca se equivoca.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno en esta historia a diferencia de mis otros trabajos aún no tengo definida a la pareja final, aunque siempre he pensado que estás se escriben prácticamente solas, aún así agradecería sus comentarios y opiniones 😁

Broken Souls

CAPITULO I 

Todo había terminado.

Y la persona que más amó, su alma gemela, lo había abandonado.

Se fue sin mirar atrás.

Se fue prefiriendo a otro.

Otro con quién siempre deseó estar en vez de él, su destinado.

Nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

Porque ingenuamente creyó que a pesar de sus diferencias, al ser almas gemelas, nada podría separarlos.

Se equivocó.

Nadie le advirtió que el aceptar a tu destinado, no implicaba necesariamente que él te aceptara a ti.

Con errores.

Con defectos.

Con traumas.

Con inseguridades.

Con tu pasado.

No es que no hubiese intentado ser una mejor persona por él.

Pero al final...

No fue suficiente.

Siendo Tony Stark, el peso de los pecados que cargaba eran suficientes para desalentar a cualquiera de permanecer a su lado.

Ni siquiera Pepper pudo soportarlo.

Por eso fue demasiado esperar un final feliz para sí.

Ahora, con sus sueños rotos, solo le quedaba enfrentar la realidad.

Solo.

En ese complejo vacío y silencioso que una vez fue un hogar para todos.

Pero ya no más. 

Nunca más. 

La carta en sus manos se lo confirmó.

Días atrás, al decidirse en leerla, pensó que nada que estuviera escrito ahí podría dañarlo más de lo que su remitente lo había hecho ya.

Nuevamente se equivocó.

Cada palabra fue una puñalada directa a su corazón.

Y su última esperanza murió.

Su viejo amigo, el alcohol, lo acompañó en su dolor, ahogando sus penas del recuerdo de un amor que ni siquiera empezó.

Y durante esos momentos.

Estando fuera de sí.

Deseó morir.

Deseó desaparecer.

Deseó no existir.

Quizá lo hubiese intentado.

Pero entonces, ese extraño apareció.

"—¿Estás cansado de sufrir?"

>>"¿Quieres que el dolor desaparezca?"<<

>>"¿Que su recuerdo ya no te atormente?"<<

>>"Entonces, deshazte del vínculo que te ata a él."<<

>>"Solo así, su rechazo ya no te lastimará."<<

"—¿Lo harás?"

¿Lo haría?

No pudo responder.

"—Piénsalo y en 5 días regresaré por tu respuesta."

Dicho eso, desapareció en un portal.

Han pasado los 5 días.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

No hay marcha atrás.

Mira por última vez esa carta y ese teléfono.

El hombre de ropa extravagante lo observa con atención.

Sus ojos no lo juzgan como los de los demás.

En ellos tampoco ve compasión, solo comprensión.

¿Acaso ha experimentado lo mismo que él?

Tal vez sí.

Tal vez no.

Realmente no importa.

Tomará la mano que le ofrece.

Tan solo para poder conseguir decir:

—Adiós, Steve.


	2. Stephen

CAPITULO II

Renacer solo para volver a caer.

Lo ha hecho tantas veces ya que simplemente está cansado.

Lo hizo durante la enfermedad de su hermana.

Lo hizo cuando Palmer lo dejó.

Lo hizo tras la pérdida de sus manos.

Lo hizo ante la muerte de Ancestral.

Y lo hace ahora con el rechazo de su alma gemela.

Es curioso como todo el mundo te vive convenciendo que al encontrar a tu destinado te sentirás completo, te sentirás amado y serás feliz...

En su opinión: nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Quizá idealizó demasiado el momento o a la persona en cuestión.

Tanto como lo puede hacer un escéptico que en el fondo quiere creer.

Y él lo creyó.

Pero ninguna de sus expectativas se cumplió.

Fue rechazado incluso antes de siquiera intentarlo.

No es que no pudiese entender el porqué.

Tenía un pasado y este estaba plagado de errores.

Patán.

Egoísta.

Ambicioso.

Narcisista.

Egocéntrico.

Insensible.

Estos eran solo algunos de los calificativos que le atribuían quienes lo conocían.

Cada uno de ellos ciertos.

Hasta el accidente.

Entonces... cambió.

Mentiría si dijera que fue fácil.

No lo fue en absoluto.

Para empezar, la humildad nunca fue lo suyo.

Pero aprendió a practicarla.

Pues sin sus talentosas manos, pasó de ser "alguien" a ser "nada".

Redefinirse, es una buena palabra para describir lo que tuvo que hacer para volver a levantarse esta vez.

Y así, involuntariamente, llegó a convertirse en el Hechicero Supremo.

Quizá no estaba del todo preparado para el cargo, pero en ello encontró una manera de redimirse.

En esta nueva oportunidad, haría las cosas bien.

Desafortunadamente, no se puede borrar el pasado.

Su alma gemela se lo recordó.

Y no de la mejor manera.

Fue claro y directo en sus palabras.

No quería a alguien como el en su vida: una potencial amenaza.

Y aunque le suplicó no hacerlo, rechazó su vínculo.

Cómo Maestro de las Artes Místicas sabía que un vínculo no se rompe tan fácilmente, pero también sabía que no es imposible hacerlo.

Y él primer paso había sido dado.

Y el segundo, llamado tiempo, no tardaría en alcanzarlo.

Por eso, cómo pudo, trató de explicárselo.

Trató de convencerlo.

Que retirara sus palabras.

Sin embargo, fue en vano.

Su corazón no se conmovió.

Se negó a escucharlo. 

A pesar de ello, nunca desistió. 

Y así, durante los siguientes años, poco a poco vio impotente, su vínculodebilitarse, resquebrajarse.

Como una hoja marchita.

Causándole una infinita agonía.

Hasta que lo encontró con otro... y otro más, uno diferente cada vez y ya no lopudo soportar. 

Así que, decidió al fin rendirse.

Desde entonces, como su destinado siempre le exigió, se alejó de él y no lo havuelto a ver.

Ha pasado medio año.

El dolor del rechazo de su Alma gemela lentamente lo está matando.

Para evitarlo, solo le queda una opción.

Rechazar también el vínculo.

Y con dolor, lo hizo.

Y así, el tercer paso fue dado.

Sólo restaba uno más y su vínculo sería cortado.

Pero para ello, tendría antes que reemplazarlo.

Ha buscado por mucho tiempo y por fin, lo ha encontrado, un alma tan rota comola de él.

Que sabe.

Que entiende.

Y que ha experimentado lo mismo que él.

Justo ahora, estando frente a él, es como verse frente a un espejo.

Ambos se necesitan.

En su corazón ya no existen las dudas.

Así que extendiendo su mano, hizo su oferta.

—¿Quieres ser mi Alma Gemela?

>>Sí aceptas, me quedaré a tu lado.<<

>>Nunca te abandonaré ni te traicionaré.<<

>>Yo, a cambio, solo pediré que tú hagas lo mismo por mí.<<

Ya no había marcha atrás.

No se arrepentía.

Solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente:

"Al fin te haz librado de mí, Everette."

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí solo me resta agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leer y si les gusto nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo ciao😁❤️


End file.
